redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shieldmaiden
--LordTBT Talk! 04:35, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Amazing... Im the first wiki user (LordTBT counts as an admin seeing as he made this wiki) Hello Shieldmadien!Wecome to Redwall Wikia ! I am very glad you decided to join us! If you have any questions, please see the FAQ section of the Communtiy home, er portal ... thingy... if it does not answer your questions thuroughly, or at all, please contact me or another user (Don't worry, were all friendly!) As for the Essay your writing, Why not move it to the FAn Fiction section? I don't exacally know how to do that, But I know some people who do (Ill have to learn too!) They are ) I think that just about covers it! If you have any other questions, I am always free to answer them. Once again, Welcome! May your travels on here be great and wondrous! Sambrook the otter Talk! 04:51, 6 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. Here are a few others you may consult if you have questions- Zaran Rhulain Talk! 01:22, 25 October 2008 (UTC), Charie Swordmaid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, or Aida Otterock ? Do you want me to Format or get rid of those boxes? It makes it a wee bit hard to read. (Great beginning by the way) Sambrook the otter Talk! 14:03, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, by the way.. With your story. Remember to keep in mind that Martin has completely forgotten all about the stuff that happened at Marshank and Noonvale. You could use that to your advantage though. Like have it be part of your story. To have the party form Noonvale meet Martin and they know him but he doesn't know them or somethin. It would be pretty dramatic. I dunno, it's just a thought. --C.S.maid Talk! 02:56, 1 December 2008 (UTC) HEHEHE Don't worry- I've not forgotten. H'I'--Shieldmaiden 03:46, 1 December 2008 (UTC)ve an evil plan. hey, Charie's right, that could be used for the story line and end up pretty Dramatic. Keep Writing, Very good!--Christain 03:47, 1 December 2008 (UTC) uh whoops Man im almost ashamed of myself, I should have psoted this long ago! well first, Hello! Im Sambrook and i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors I have found work- :Red :blue :crimson :saffron :green :teal :orange :purple :yellow :black :silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! Thanks Thanks, man. I owe you one. Hello again Here's a suggestion for your riddle (you dont have to use it). This really isn't a poem. Its a rhyme, or a riddle if you prefere. Riddles rhyme, as you can see. That's an important factor. :In Mossflower Wood, which grows thick and deep. :Where is the Warrior who'll answer thy call? :A loss to that Evil, demands a cost steep. :You shall find him at the Abbey, Redwall :To seek the Warrior, who shall proceed? :Which five travel forth through danger indeed? :You, first of the five and first to be shown. :Healer of Wounds, thy skills they have known. :Next, Otter the swimmer and slinger of stone. :Your constant companion when ye laugh or moan. :Singer too, though she be filled with fright. :The singer of song, and dancer of light. :Then the thrower of javelins, my words ye shall heed. :Escaped slave from Marshank, and the essence of speed. :Lastly, the strong, loyal digger of rows, :A great friend to Rose. In his heart, she still grows. :Do not tarry, but go on your way.'' :When one has fallen in the land without rain,'' :Beware the little folk, flee away,'' :Trust ye not their sweet refrain.'' :One more be lost at the River Moss,'' :To thee, a grave loss. But to Stormfin, a gain'' C.S.maid Talk! 06:02, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Wow I'm editing now! I would heve been here yesternight, but I couldn't get online, and I had school today.--Shieldmaiden Talk! 01:50, 3 December 2008 (UTC) =D Hahahaha. No dont worry, i'm not Brian in disguise. I'm just a normal fourteen year old gal. I actually will probably be deleting this story. I just dont have any more ideas for it. =( C.S.maid Talk! 04:09, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Well, all stories have to end sometime. Yours is a beautiful story. Really, I thinks its ended. About the only thing left to do is maybe have the spirit of Martin see Matthias years later and remember the time when hee bossed him around (After all, between''Redwall'' and''Mattimeo,'' Martin bosses Matthias around alot.) ;). Shieldmaiden signing out!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:58, 3 December 2008 (UTC) By the way DO NOT DELETE!!!!!!!!!!!! i disagee I tink theres lots more to this story I like it lot --Dannflow Talk! 07:50, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Technical help First of all, I finally got around to reading Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale. I wish I had done so sooner. I was missing out =(. Wow!! You're one heck of a writer! nice job! Secondly, can i make a suggestion? It doesn't have to do with the story itself, it has to do with a technical problem. I noticed how you had done *** to separate some paragraphs. But, you had done it by using *** Now that'll work, but there's an easier way to do that. See, if you do it like that....Alright, you know how there is a box near the top of some pages (like your story) that has the contents? You know, how it's divided into sections. Here, it looks a bit like this: 1 Book One - Zounzdican the Evil 1.1 Prologue- Enter the Players 1.2 Chapter One- The Puzzling Puzzle (or, Ripeye's Promotion) 1.2.1 *** 1.2.2 *** 1.3 Chapter Two- Which Five Travel Forth Through Danger at Need? (or, Felldoh's Arrival) 1.3.1 *** 1.3.2 *** 1.4 Chapter Three- The Art of War (or, Keyla and Urran Make a Resolution) 1.4.1 *** 1.5 Chapter Four- Notice how it's divided into ridiculously small sections like 1.2.1 and all that is next to it is ***? That means you divided the chapters into their own section. You probably don't want that. There is an easier way to get *** in the center of the page and bolded. Alright, type out the following when you edit the page: *** That will end up looking like this once the page is saved. *** Yes, it's a bit longer to type, but the good thing about it is that it won't show up in the Contents as 1.2.1 *** Just a suggestion. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:18, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Added I added your story to my template Zaran Rhulain Talk! 23:44, 4 December 2008 (UTC) What's a template? I;m sort of new to this. Random Redwall Fan, thanks for the tip!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:11, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Timezone Mountain time. It's 1:16 where I live right now. For me, it's 3:17 pm. --Shieldmaiden Talk! 20:18, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Huh? Wait a minute, I don't understand your comment. I didn't write, fix, or add anything to your story. I just read it, enjoyed it, complimented it, and left that technical suggestion on your userpage. Yes, I understand I'm not the author, but I don't want to start editing your story without permission, so I left that suggestion so it would come to your attention and you, as the author, could fix it. Just trying to be helpful and non-intrusive. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 00:33, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, and it's worth a thank-you. The "I'm new to this" was meant for Zaran, the time was for Charie (we were asking each outher what time it was). Random Redwall Fan, any help given is appreciated. Any- comments, editing spelling or grammer, a kind word- any and all help is appreciated. Again, thanks for the help. re:title the ede bit was becuse you fished on a egde but you changed that the story is The missing eight seasons and its up now --Dannflow Talk! 02:00, 7 December 2008 (UTC) BTW Just wanted to say kudos, you doing a great job on your story! keep it up! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 15:35, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Substory If you go to The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey, there is a substory I created because I had writer's block for last stand, please read and tell me what you think of it. Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:39, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Signature Hi, your signature image is too large. Could you reduce it? Thanks. --LordTBT Talk! 05:48, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Your Awesomest Story Yo, SM- I have to say you are a REALLY good writer. I've read your Latest, and 8O!WOW, Really good. Just Curious , Because This is set after MTW, is that your Faveorite book?Chris Talk! 20:01, 12 December 2008 (UTC) They are all my favorite This story has been blossoming in my heart for at least a year. When I saw the fanfic section, I set to work. And my imagination has yet to fail me. Long live Noonvale. Fur and Freedoooooooooooom!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 20:12, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Story Your story is coming along nicely, but when will Martin meet Brome and the others again? I want to see their reactions xD. I still laugh at the stupid stoat who jumped out of the bushes and Chugger hit his nose with the stick Zaran Rhulain Message me! 21:03, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I don't really know how I think of it. It was just floating around my head when I was typing up The Last Stand, then when it became too much, I just started typing. A lot of this is based on my experiences. I just have a lot of imagination when it comes to, weapons, sci fi stuff like the A.R.T, describing the settings, and dialogue. The P90 for example is pretty light compared to other guns and its recoil and sound is pretty good too, I fired one at a shooting range before. And camping experiences really help a lot when typing up the story. Zaran Rhulain Message me! 23:43, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm.. your right, I'm also going for Jeod finding the mystery person. How about Jeod finding the mystery person, then both of them fall through the ground, which got weakened, which goes into the Kotir flood tunnels and comes out at Redwall? Zaran Rhulain Message me! 23:46, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Er... Shieldmaiden- I hope this doesnt offend you, but you seem to either be in a cranky mood or something- First, your yelling at Some Random Redwall Fan , then Zaran- ( or so it seems) Sorry if I am wrong and saw it wrong, but you might want to ease down a tad...Chris Talk! 20:45, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ? By swear you mean ass? It's kinda hard to replace it with a better term without it sounding weird, as for everything else, its all part of the plot, I did say reader's discretion Zaran Rhulain Message me! 20:59, 14 December 2008 (UTC) well, you could said Donkey. ::). Ok, lame Joke, Sorry.Chris Talk! 21:02, 14 December 2008 (UTC) 600 What on Earth makes you think I wanted'' to delete that? I ran into a few technical problems and some of the content needed to be fixed. After I finish this message, I'm going to re-post all of wahat I had And the first battle=) --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:00, 14 December 2008 (UTC) '''PS: By the way, I would hate it if you deleted your story. Don't get any ideas. You don't need to apologize, it was just a misunderstanding. Nothing more, nothing less. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:47, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I'm seeing if me sig is working.--[[User:Tree_climber|Tree_climber ]] 23:54, 14 December 2008 (UTC) My Story My story is called Soren's Quest. But I am having technical difficulties so it might not be as good yet but i'm trying to fix it. Anyway you can read and tell me what you think.--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:25, 15 December 2008 (UTC) My Story Sorry chapter four is still in production I want the best story so it takes awhile to think about it but it will have chapter four soon. (P.S. chapter four will be featuring Redwall.)--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 20:56, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Ha ha ha. Well as soon as you said you wanted more I started writing the fourth chapter and now it's done read it by all means!--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 21:51, 15 December 2008 (UTC) That would be great! I would love it if you did that for me. It is kinda hard to read lol!--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 21:56, 15 December 2008 (UTC) My Story That would be great, I'd love that because that is my problem right now. please do that, But don't change the story--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 22:27, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Fanfics I was gonna ask you the same thing! :) It's incredible as it is. One thing though. You might not want to have all the (-) in there. C.S.maid Talk! 22:45, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Dashes The little dashes in your story. C.S.maid Talk! 22:45, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Yeesh! DUDE!!! You just did one in ur comment on my talk page!!! C.S.maid Talk! 22:29, 15 December 2008 (UTC) YES YOU ARE....... no comment the title say all --Dannflow Talk! 02:56, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I mean ur evil tricking me like that btw ur new bits AWESOME --Dannflow Talk! 20:19, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Death Lol, I knew that... You should have Grammage kill Redeye and here is my suggestion of his slow death (graphic): :When Grammage fights Redeye, Redeye swings his balde at Grammage who catches it breaks the blade and throws it at Redeye's leg, crippling him. Then Grammage walks over and kicks Redeye in the ribs, repeatedly while whispering how he was going to make him suffer like he did to his daughter. Then while Redeye is moaning in pain, Grammage walks to the back of Redeye and takes one of his arms and forcibly breaks it, with the bone piercing the skin. As Redeye is screaming in pain, Grammage takes a whip and begins to whip him like a slave while giving him a speech of how its like to be a slave. Afterwards, have Grammage take a daggar and revenge his daughter by goring Redeye through the heart and Redeye expires with a horrified pain look on his face. PHEW Zaran Rhulain Message me! 04:07, 16 December 2008 (UTC) gave it away So it isnt the end? you werent giving up on your story thingy? LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL! good joke, Methink!04:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Who wrote the above? Please speak up.Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:51, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Hmph, You joker. *rolls eyes* Speak up or type Larger?Chris Talk! 04:54, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Humph Humph Wot Wot the title says it all. ... Humph. Whatever. *grin* Sorry if I offended you? (somehow?) Chris Talk! 04:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) oh Joys, Sorry! you told Zaran not to tell, sorry it Never happend. *rolls eyes* My Bad. Chris Talk! 04:57, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Would a Im sorry do???? What Did I do???? Sorry....Chris Talk! 05:01, 16 December 2008 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh! I GET IT! ok, sorry, SM- I get it. ( I sealed my own fate). I wrote the above above, and I thought I posted my name, But I guess it didnt. and I'm glad your not mad. ::). Going to bed, You are posting it at the crack of dawn , right? ::)Chris Talk! 05:04, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Til then, Night all, wot wot ::)Chris Talk! 05:13, 16 December 2008 (UTC) grEAT sECOUnd sTORy It seem that the secound part of your story is better than your first. (no offence to the first part.) Cant wait to read more.--Tree Climber Talk! 20:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC) 600 You seem to be interested in 600 Strong, so can I have your opinion on something? I have part 5 ready, but I'm not sure I should post it. I mean, if I do post it, nothing else will posted for awhile, or I could post it later alsongside part 6. Post it now or later? --Some random redwall fan Talk! 00:18, 17 December 2008 (UTC) re: hi there the five spit up mean when were brome etc.. scperated in wich chapter? --Dannflow Talk! 04:54, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ps were you rely droped on your haed at birth? well.... I was........ no joke thats why I have a stroke...... --Dannflow Talk! 05:01, 19 December 2008 (UTC) nah is ok I dont hate anyone--Dannflow Talk! 07:11, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks ^^ Thanks for helping me with my signature, I can't wait to read the rest of 'Return to Noonvale.' --Clockworthy Talk! 13:46, 19 December 2008 (UTC) yeah I totally understand, Im guessing the same with starbuck and breeze? Alright, I was just a bit curious :D Amazing story, KIU. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 18:07, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Im auctually... looking forward to drawing that picture ( I like drawing that kinda stuff, ye know?)(however-im always excited to draw a picture other than beasts just standing.... looking bored. I like drawing motion and action) I just finished reading your story.One word-(since Im not at the point of writing it down,) Dang. Your story is absolutely stunning- Please keep going! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 18:26, 19 December 2008 (UTC) man Im such a jerk to myself. I watched the Martin the warrior cartoon ending- Dear lord, It sucks that Rose had to die. Thats the only thing I would have wanted to change, but alas it had to happen. (on another note) I do really like the hard cover artwork for eulalia. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 18:58, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Ye liddle jerk ;) That was beautiful, sad... and all those other things! I auctually want to thank you, that was great :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 19:11, 19 December 2008 (UTC) He he he... Actually I'm eager to see how he draws it my self.--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 19:34, 19 December 2008 (UTC) xD That was such a funny scene, 'Oh, dear, what are you going to do now, Mister Stickabee?' 'One more crack like that and I'll introduce you to mister Axhead!' ----Clockworthy Talk! 20:34, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Chapter five Chapter Five is now written!--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 22:58, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Chapter five Chapter Five is now written!--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 22:59, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... Sorry but Soren can't kill him till the last (or next to last) chapter.--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 16:13, 20 December 2008 (UTC) hehe I guess That was just a little heads up. I will be posting chapter one soon, followed by the others as they come. Ill try to button me lip as best I can ;) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 03:28, 21 December 2008 (UTC) OOPs... Oops.. sorry about that got a little carried away with meself dontcha know! (P.S. What woodlander are you???)--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 03:47, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Otters are the coolest Very good... Now for a few questions if ya don't mind matey! First: Who is you favorite otter hero? Does you character have a mate? Do you have any Dibbuns of your own? I guess that is all... Oh! I almost forgot! What Holt are you from?--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 03:56, 21 December 2008 (UTC) For more information about my character, see my user page. Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:34, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Forgot one more proof You forgot to OTTER WITH P90- PROOF YOUR DOORS AND WINDOWS MUAHAHAHA XD Zaran Rhulain Message me! 14:41, 21 December 2008 (UTC) PS seriously, good story, but Grumm now? ehhh.... don't mind too much. Your story is suspenseful, I love it alot i was disappointed but, Fatgutt dies in the end that's what counts xD The first part to my new fan fic A Greeneyes Christmas has been posted!--Tree Climber Talk! 23:13, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, matey ^^. I'm on the second part now, which is going to be a lot more exciting. --- -Clockworthy Talk! 20:11, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Right. Actually, Treil's a squirrel. This'll all be a whole lot saner in the end, no worries :P --- -Clockworthy Talk! 20:11, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Favorite 1 and 2 I like Maudie Better. But the picture of her running with Yik isn't on site (Or is it?), when my scanner works I'll scan it and upload it. but this is just a cool picture of Deyna :D --- -Clockworthy Talk! 20:14, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Holidays Merry Christmas! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 20:41, 22 December 2008 (UTC) It's nothing bad, just a secret kept from the other woodlanders. You will have to wait to find out more. : ) --Tree Climber Talk! 21:00, 22 December 2008 (UTC) hey Do you mind formatting my story? I have a new version of it, and im hopeless when it comes to formatting :( Much appreciated if you can :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 21:41, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Tons my friend ;D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 21:46, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Yes! Please do! I am terrible at it, so I really do need help (P.s. Thanks again!) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 22:31, 22 December 2008 (UTC) hi! Hi! Thanks for helping me change the accents of Tam and Doogy. I'm terrible at accents. Can you suggest, maybe 5 good vermin names that haven't been used yet? 'cause i cant think of any. Thanks agian ~ladyamber88